¿Quieres ser mi novia?¡Por favor di que si!
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Ron y Hermione juntos desde antes de acabe el 6to libro enterate ¿como?. Mucho humor y romance, pero sobre todo, besos y mas besos. El regreso del inombrable hara que el amor salga a la luz. TODOS HACEN COSAS DESESPERADAS EN ESTOS TIEMPOS. TERMINADO ENTRA
1. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?..¡Por favor di que si!..**

**Este es mi, ¿bueno no se si decir mi primer Fan Fic?, por que ya hize uno, sobre una version del libro 7...Pero podria decirse que es, el primer Fan Fic, de Ron/Hermione...Aun que tambien es de Harry/Ginny..**

**En esta historia dare a conocer, como es que, PARA MI, CLARO RELACIONADO CON MI VERSION DEL LIBRO 7,**_** RON Y HERMIONE YA SON NOVIOS**_**SIN QUE NADIE LO SUPIERA, ****Y ES QUE DE LA FORMA EN LA QUE, RON SE LE DECLARA, ES REALMENTE, GRANDIOSA, NO LES DIRE MAS, POR QUE LES ARRUINO LA HISTORIA MEJOR, LEEAN.. Y no es de la manera que todos piensan sera distinta, creo que nadie se imagina lo que podria pasar... **

_**Y ES QUE, CON TODO ESTO DEL, REGRESO DEL INOMBLABLE, TODOS HACEN COSAS DESESPERADAS...**_

**Espero les guste, y me lo digan... **

Un chico de cabellos negro azabache, y ojos verdes brillantes, con lentes redondos, duerme tranquilamente, pensando, si!!! En su novia Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor, de su mejor amigo..

_-...Bueno, Harry no fue tal dificil, y tu que pensabas que Ron, te matarias, ya vez, hasta te dijo que eras lento, la verdad creo que tiene razon, ¿por que, me tarde tanto, no lo entiendo?..Pero no es momento de lamentos, ya es tu novia oficial...-_Se decia el chico, en su cama, estaban en Howgarts, aun en su sexto año..

**Nota del autor...**

**Es la noche en la que, Harry y Ginny, se besaron, por primera vez...**

Mientras Harry Potter, duerme tranquilamente, su mejor amigo Ron, parece no tener sueño, y no es por los nervios de examen, si no por que, su mejor amigo, y su hermana...¡Ya salian!.

_Mi hermana y Harry, juntos, bueno, yo sabia que tarde o temprano, eso pasaria...Bueno, Ron, solo falta que tu y Hermione terminen juntos..¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?...Oh!!, Vamos, no vayas a salir ahora, con que no lo has pensado desde mas de un año...Bueno, si, pero..¿PERO QUE, PERO QUE?..ELLA ES, LINDA, INTELIGENTE..Si lo es, pero, no solo es eso, es divertida, claro en cierto punto, pero...¿PERO QUE, NO LE DES MAS VUELTAS AL ASUNTO, ESTAS SOLO, Y ELLA IGUAL..Bueno, eso no lo se a ciencia acierta, por que, hace un año aun, se mandaba cartas con KRUM..De solo pensar que, pudo, besarla me, _

-..Me dan ganas de matarlo...-Dijo eso sin darse cuenta en voz alta, por suerte todos estaban dormidos, asi que, nadie lo escucho...

**Nota del autor...**

**Esa conciencia como, aparece cuando menos, la necesitas, eso creemos todos pero, la verdad es, que siempre esta ahi, para ayudar, claro aun que la conciencia es uno mismo, pero por lo menos, te ayuda, ¿creo?..La mia en este momento**

**dice, que...**

_**Deja de, interrumpir la historia, tienes trabajo que hacer, deberias estar trabajando, en vez de escribir esto, pero ni siquiera eso haces, pues estas interrumpiendo con lo que, yo pienso, mas bien dicho lo que tu piensas, y lo peor es que, me culpas a mi..Mujer, ya deja eso, y ponte o a escribir, o a trabajar.. ¡Cuidado, el jefe, que te vea que trabajas!..Bien ya se fue, continua...**_

**Parece que Ron, tendra unas semanas, muy dificiles, pues su conciencia no lo dejara tranquilo, ni para ir al baño... Jejeje.. ¡Tal y como me pasa mi, como me encanta hacer sufrir a Ron... Pero continuo la historia..**_** HASTA QUE!!!..**_

-.._Bien, Ron parece, que nadie te escucho, Harry esta dormido, de seguro piensa en mi hermana, por que abraza la almohada como, si, ¡hay no, si este abraza asi a mi hermana, lo mato!..-_Dijo Ron, en su cabeza, pues Harry ahora tenia la almohada, entre los brazos, mientras parecia tocar la almohada, pero sobre todo, si esa almohada fuera una mujer, el chico estaria tocando

parte demaciado intimas..._**SABEN A QUE ME REFIERO..**_

**Conciencia no te metas...**_** HAY SI, SE CREE MUCHO POR QUE, ELLA PUEDE ESCRIBIR, POR FAVOR, YO HAGO TODO EL TRABAJO...**_

Ron rapidamente toma una almohada y cae justo en la cara de Harry, el cual despierta, con cara de confucion...

-..¿Que, que pasa?..-Dijo Harry, medio dormido..Mientras se pone los lentes, y enciende su varita..

-..¿Se puede saber, que estabas soñando, amigo, por que, parece que estabas, algo "apacionado"?..-Dijo Ron, con cara de molesto, y despues señalo la almohada, la cual ya tenia la funda casi a la mitad...

-..Heeemm, pues este, yo...-Se quedo, callado, mientras observa la almohada, y la acomoda de nuevo abajo de su cabeza...-..¿Yo, nada solo, no se, tenia frio, creo?..-Dijo Harry, sin entender las palabras que acababa de decir..

-..¿Frio?..-_NO LO PUEDO, CREER, TE QUIERE VER LA CARA, COMO SI TU NO SUPIERAS QUE CUANDO UNO HACE ALGO ASI, ES POR QUE PIENSA EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA, BESARLA Y NO SOLO EN LOS LABIOS...-_Si, tal vez, como que hace algo, no..-Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando hacia la ventana...-_COMO QUISIERA QUE HERMIONES ESTUBIERA AQUI, Y ABRAZARLA..._

-..Ron, ¿estas bien?, es que te quedaste callado..-Dijo Harry, preocupado, por su amigo, ahora cuñado..

-..Si, estoy bien, hay que dormir...-_POBRE DE TI, DONDE TE VEA, HACIENDO ESO CON MI HERMANA POR QUE, ENTONCES SE ME OLVIDA QUE ERES MI AMIGO..-_Dijo Ron, mientras cerraba los ojos..Y veia que Harry, volvia a tomar la almohada, y se la volvia a acomodar como apenas unos minutos, la tenia..

**Me encantan los hermanos celosos, si no lo sabre yo.. Aun que, claro los mios, no son asi, al contrario, creo que hasta me buscan marido.. **_** YA PUES, VAS A CONTAR LA HISTORIA, O TU VIDA PRIVADA...**_

Despues de varios dias, de que Ginny y Harry, ya habian comenzado a salir, habia todo un rumor de que, Harry se habia echo amigo de Ron, y habia echo favores a la familia de la chica, para despues salir con ella, pero nadie confirmo los echos, solo eran rumores...

-..Oigan ya escucharon la nueva...Que Harry, y Ginny ya estan casados desde hace meses y que estan esperando su primer bebe..-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras Harry y Ginny, soltaban la carcajada, que podia escucharse a kilometros...

-..¿Estas hablando en serio?..-Dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba a Ginny, Ron estaba serio, y no por el comentario de que su amigo y su hermana, seria padres, si no que, miraba como Hermione sonreia, mientras parecia releer, un pergamino que habia confiscado con los de niños de primero...En donde venian todos los rumores..

-..._Se ve hermosa, es como una diosa, es como, ¿como se llama la diosa de los griegos, esa, del amor?..Bueno ya tendras tiempo de investigar, bueno mejor que ella te ayude..-_Decia Ron en su cabeza..

-..No, no, no, y este es mejor, este se lo confisque a los del ultimo año de Revenclaw...-Dijo Hermione arreglandose la garganta..-Escuchen, Ejem, Ejem...Que mientras tu estabas inconsiente..-Dijo señalando a Harry..-Tu llorabas por su bien, pero...No esto es algo fuerte, mejor no..-Dijo mirando a Ginny, despues el pergamino, y por ultimo a Ron, que parecia mirar a Hermione serio, y no por el comentario, no de nuevo no, era por que la miraba a ella...

-.._A ver, Ron, tienes que saber que paso con Krum, si sale con el, o no, por que, si no lo hace, entonces, tienes el camino libre..ESTA MISMA NOCHE, SI HOY, EN LA RONDA..-_Decia Ron, de nuevo en su cabeza...

Se escucho el timbre tenia clases, lo sabian...Todos se levantaron, Harry tomo los libros y la mochila de Ginny, y como todo buen novio, la ayudo a cargar sus libros, hasta su siguiente clase...Hermione comenzo a guardar sus cosas, para cuando los novios ya se habia alejado, Ron aun estaba levantandose, cuando..

-..¿Hermione?..-Dijo el chico, tratando de tranquilizar su voz...

-..¿Si, que pasa?..-Dijo ella...-_¡Que se me declare, que lo haga!, hay Hermione, ya deberias saber, que con Ron, eso nunca pasa...-_Inconcientemente la mente de la chica, hizo presencia...

-..._Haber, tarado, para que le hablas, y te quedas callado..Tipico de Ronald Weasley...-_Decia, la cabeza del chico..

-..¿Que pasa, Ron, tenemos clase..?..-Dijo ella, algo preocupada, mirando su reloj...-_¡YA QUE NO AGUANTO EL SUSPENSO!..-_

-..¿Bueno..Yo queria saber, si...-_¡QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA!, ESO DICELO..-_Si sabes..¿Como se llama la diosa del amor, para los griegos...?..-_PERO QUE TARADO, YO NO SE POR QUE, PIERDO MI TIEMPO, EN TI..-_

-..Eso es, facil se llama, Afrodita..¿Por que?..-Dijo la chica, rapidamente, mientras se acomodaba la mochila..

-..Es que no recordaba, el nombre por eso, y queria leer de ella..-Dijo el chico...-_BUENA ESCUSA PARA QUE TE ACOMPAÑE A LA BIBLOTECA, BIEN RONALD WEASLEY, CREO QUE NO PIERDO EL TIEMPO..-_

-..Ah!!!..-Dijo la chica, con una cara algo de cansancio, pues Ron siempre, le hacia eso, por lo menos, estas ultimas semanas, los dos parecian que salian, sobre todo, ahora mas que nunca, pues Ron estaba solo, y ella pues igual, pero aun asi, no eran nada, no se besaban, solo se ayudaban el uno al otro...Y eso era mejor que pelear..

-..¿Oye, Hermione, crees que, podamos cambiar la hora de la ronda?, es que, tengo tarea que acabar, y no quisiera atrasarme..¿Te parece que, la hagamos, despues de las 12 de la noche?, asi cuando acabemos, nos iremos a dormir..?..-Dijo el chico, esperando a que Hermione, lo mirara y le gritara, un "_ESTAS LOCO, COMO A LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE"_.. Pero no fue asi..

-..Claro, de echo, yo tambien, tengo tareas, me parece bien, entonces nos vemos en sala comun..-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa...

-..Claro, sera una ci.. Ahi te veo..-Dijo el, sin pensarlo, iba a decir, CITA...-_Bueno, parece una cita, pero no lo es..POR QUE NO QUIERES..Pero, hoy tienes que saber que pasa con KRUM...A VER, RON, ESTAS ENAMORADO DE HERMIONE O DE KRUM..De Hermione, hasta la pregunta ofende..ENTONCES POR QUE TANTO, KRUM ESTO, KRUM AQUELLO, ES DECIR EL TE LA QUITO, COMO SI NADA, TU HASLE LO MISMO..No, el no me la quito, por que, ella es mia..BUENO ESO, NO LO SABRAS SENTADO AQUI, VERDAD, PARA QUE ELLA SEA TUYA, TIENES QUE DECIRSELO, O QUE POR LO MENOS, ELLA TE LO DIGA.._

El pobre Ron, ya no aguantaba mas, su cabeza de verdad, parecia un debate profecionar, como si estubieran discutiendo, sobre cual sera la nueva ciudad cede de los nuevos juegos Olimpicos..El chico estaba, sentado junto a Hermione, los dos hacian "la tarea", claro cada uno pensaba en el otro, sin que nadie lo supiera, pero ¿que creen?, nosotros sabremos...

**Les gusta, diganme, si para seguir...**


	2. ¿Me quiere o no me quiere?

**Bueno antes que nada, gracias, por los comentarios, de verdad que me ha encantado escribir esta... ¿No se como **

**nombrarla..?_ COMEDIA ROMANTICA..._**

**Si eso!!!... _ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, TANTO COMO EL PRIMERO..._**

**_¿ME QUIERE O NO ME QUIERE?.. _**

_**CAPITULO 2 **_

Ron y Hermione se encontraban junto a la chimenea, terminando de guardar sus cosas, Harry y Ginny parecian disfrutar los ultimos minutos de la noche, para por lo menos, charlar...Pues Harry habia tenido una dura semana con los largos y tediosos castigos que tenia que cumplir con Snape, pero Ginny tenia que estudiar pues sus examenes de los TIMOS, se acercaban..Cada vez, mas y mas rapido...

_-..Me encanta cuando, cambia la pagina con lentitud, mientras parece reheler los ultimos renglones..-_Decia la cabeza de Ron, mientras el chico miraba de reojo a Hermione, quien parecia leer, las ultimas anotaciones que habia echo en su tarea...

Mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila..

_-...¿Por que me haces esto, Ronald Weasley, por que?..¡No me veas asi!...PERO TE ENCANTA, HERMIONE TE ENCANTA QUE TE VEA, NO LO NIEGUES...-_La cabeza de Hermione, parecia atormentarse pues, Ron no dejaba de observarla, pues de verdad le

encantaba mirarla, y en ese momento tenia el pretexto de que, tenia que esperar a la chica, para comenzar con la ronda de Prefectos...Ademas de que nadie lo observaba, bueno salvo su hermana y su mejor amigo, pero como ambos salian, no lo molestarian, pues Ron se habia asegurado de que estos dos, estubieran muy ocupados, como para estar pendientes de el...

Los dos tortolitos, Harry y Ginny, se encontraban charlando, y besandose..(Se encontraban mas ocupados, por besarse que, de lo que estubiera haciendo Ron, en ese momento..)..

-..Sabes, antes solo en sueños, podia imaginarme, besarte de esta forma, claro que, todos mis sueños terminaban con Ron, a un lado, cortandome la cabeza, pero fuera de eso, todo estaba bien..-Decia Harry a Ginny, con una sonrisa..

-..Si, supongo que tienes que acostumbrarte, por que, cuando Ron les diga a los Gemelos, ellos pues van a querer hervirte en aceite...-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Tu crees?..-Dijo Harry, tragando saliba, pues le daba miedo, el imaginarse a los gemelos, tratando de hervirlo en aceite, por salir con Ginny..

-..Ya es, tarde..-Dijo la chica, boztezando, despues le dio un beso de buenas noches a Harry, y camino hacia su habitacion..

Harry solo la observaba con una sonrisa, mientras partia del lugar, justo cuando la chica, desaparecio de la vista del chico, Harry se despidio de sus amigos, y se dispuso a dormir...

-..Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?..-Dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa, pero supo como ocultar su miedo..

-.Si, ya..-Dijo Ron, mientras la observaba con toda claridad...

Caminaron por el castillo haciendo su ronda, pudieron encontrarse con algunos maestros que hacian lo mismo, hacian su ronda...Los cuadros en la pared, del castillo, los observaban mientras se disponian dormir..Algunos hacian quejas sobre la luz, pues tenian la varita en sendida..

-.._A ver, Ron, vas a preguntarle ¿o no?..SI YA VOY..-¿_Hermione?..-Dijo Ron, mientras se humedecia los labios..

-..¿Si?...-_¿Por que se humedece los labios..?...-_La chica, mirando a Ron, mientras se humedecia los labios, lo cual hizo que la chica, se pusiera algo nerviosa...

-..Bueno, crees que puedas ayudarme con algo, que a rondado mi cabeza..-Dijo Ron, sin saber que hacia...

-..Claro, ¿dime que pasa?..-Dijo la chica, tratando de entender, un poco la duda de Ron..

-..Bueno veraz, me gusta una chica, y no se como, decirle que, salga conmigo..-Dijo Ron, tratando de saber si la chica, se pondria celosa, o no, al decir eso..

-..Ah!!, y supongo que quieres que te ayude..-Dijo ella, con desilucion, pues lo menos que esperaba del chico, era que este le pidiera consejos, para enamorar a alguien que no fuera ella..

-..Si..-Dijo este, con miedo..

-..¿Y quien es, no es Lavander, cierto?..-Dijo Hermione, algo divertida..

-...NOOO!!, Creme, no es ella, de la chica, que hablo es, inteligente, hermosa, muy buena con la magia..-Dijo Ron, sin pensarlo estaba describiendo a la chica, que estaba justo enfrente de el...Hermione Granger...

-..¿En que casa esta, o de que año es?..-Dijo Hermione, tratando de saber detalles, pues, queria saber quien era la otra que le quitaba el amor de su vida...

Ron se quedo quieto, y Hermione lo observo asustada, el la llevo a un lugar cerrado y oscuro, en donde nadie pudiera escucharlos..

-..Pues es de Griffyndor, y es de nuestro año..-Dijo Ron, dijo entre susurros, casi al oido de la chica, la cual al tener a Ron, asi comenzo a temblar..

_-..Esta temblando..SOLO UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS Y LISTO..¿Seguro?..¡CLARO!..-_La conciencia de Ron parecia guiar al chico..Por buen camino..

-..¿Y como se llama?..-Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, Ron ya la habia arrinconado contra la pared, mientras le decia en el oido, las palabras con calma, mientras ella se mordio los labios...

-..Hermione Granger..-Dijo Ron, con una traquilidad...

La chica al oir eso, abrio los ojos..Ron la observaba con claridad, y con una sonrisa...Cuando la chica, se disponia a hablar..

-..Dejame continuar, por favor..-Dijo Ron, en cuanto vio que la chica, comenzo a abrir la boca para decir algo..-..¿Tu sientes algo por mi, algo mas que amigos?..Por que yo si...-Cuando sus labios, estubieron a punto de tocarse, escucharon un ruido,

y Nick casi decapitado, aparecio, junto con Pewees...No muy lejos de ahi..

Ron se separo por completo de Hermione, y dejo que la chica, saliera primero hasta llegar con Nick y Pewees...

Despues el salio despreocupado...O por lo menos, eso era lo que mostraba por que por dentro...

_-..Ron, y si cometiste un error, y si ella, no sinte nada por ti..MI VIDA ESTA ARRUINADA...Pero te iba a besar.._

-..Suerte con los examenes..Oh!!, Ron, que bueno verte, sera mejor que acompañes a esta bella dama, a su sala comun, por que, ya es algo tarde, y no queremos que le suceda nada..-Dijo Nick, mientras Ron, se acercaba al lugar...

-..Claro, me asegurare de que llegue con bien..-Dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione, con amor...

-..Bueno, nos vemos, chicos..-Dijo Nick con una tonta risita, Pewees, y el se alejaron, parecian charlar algo demaciado interesante..

-..Vamos..-Dijo Ron, como todo un caballero con una reverencia...Caminaron, lento, y callados...No se miraban a los ojos, por que tenian miedo, de ver la explesion en el rostro del otro...

Justo en las afueras del retrato de la dama gorda...

-..¿Hermione, respondeme, antes de que entres?...¡Por favor!..-Dijo Ron, incandose..

Un retrato del lugar, que era mujer...

-..No debes hacer esperar a un hombre, y menos si se inca ante ti, responde..-Dijo el retraro de mujer, y la mayoria algunos de los retratos se quedaron callados, y atentos...

-..Yo, pues...-Dijo la castalla, algo nerviosa, la cual tartamudeaba..

-..Respondele..-Dijo la dama gorda, con una sonrisa en los labios..

-..Yo, bueno, es que, yo...-Dijo Hermione, mirando cuantos retratos ahora, ya estaban atentos, eran casi la mitad..Pues, de inmedianto todos, comenzaban a despertar a los demas...

-..¡Por favor, solo dime si, o no!..Solo eso, no te molestare mas..-Dijo Ron, con tristeza..Mientras se levantaba del lugar..

-..Tengo que pensar..-Dijo ella, y dijo la contraseña pero la dama gorda no abrio la puerta..-¡Quiero entar!..-Dijo al chica nerviosa, y molesta...

-..No, hasta que le respondas..-Dijo el retrato, y la chica, pudo darse cuenta de que todos los retratos parecian de parte

de Ron, el cual miraba con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la dama gorda, por hacer que Hermione respondiera..

-..¿Si, le respondo, me dejara entrar?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Si..-Dijo el retrato..

-..Bien, bueno, yo, veraz Ron, debo admitir que, me molesto el que, salieras con Lavander, pero...-Dijo la chica tratando de hablar en voz baja, pero todos los retratos parecian tratar de escuchar la conversacion, uno de ellos parecia escuchar a la perfeccion y les decia a los demas...

-..¿Pero que?...-Dijo Ron, y tomo las manos de la chica...

-..¿Que hizo?..

-..La tomo de las manos...

-..Esto debe ser bueno..

Era lo unico que se escuchaba de los retratos, mientras Ron se aseguraba de su futuro..

-..Pero, ¿que es exactamente lo que quieres que responda?..-Dijo Hermione, mirando a los ojos a Ron..

-..Si, sientes algo por mi, algo mas que amigos..-Dijo Ron, acercandose al oido de Hermione, para que ella solo escuchara..

-..SI..-Dijo la chica, con claridad Ron no pudo evitar que en su rostro se mostrara una sonrisa al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Hermione, quien miraba al chico con una sonrisa algo timida..

-..¿La dejo pasar?..-Dijo el retrato sin entender en lo absoluto, pues nadie entendia nada, ¿ese si, que era?..Solo veian como Ron sonreia..

-..Si, hagalo..-Dijo Ron, mientras miraba a Hermione, con una sonrisa...

Cuando la chica, por fin entro la dama cerro la puerta, y todos los retratos se quedaron atentos...

-..¿Y que te dijo...Ese si...Que significa?..-Dijo un retrato de hombre...

-..Soy un caballero, y no puedo decirlo...Solo les dire que soy el hombre mas feliz

del mundo...-Dijo Ron, antes de entrar a la sala comun, la cual estaba vasia...

**Esperen, esto aun no se acaba, aun falta, saber..¿Como se le declara, por que, el titulo de esta **

**historia es... _¿Quieres ser mi novia?..¡Por favor di que si!..._**

**¿QUIEREN MAS?... _RESPONDALE, POR QUE ULTIMAMENTE ESTA DE UN HUMOR..._**

**Hare como, si no hubieras dicho eso... _CLARO, PERO NO LO DIJE, TU LO ESCRIBISTE, AUN NO ENTIENDO_**

_**SI TANTO TE MOLESTA MI PRESENCIA, ¿POR QUE, CONTINUAS ESCRIBIENDO, LO QUE, PIENSO?--**_

**Solo ignoren a mi conciencia... _SI ME IGNORAN A MI, TE IGNORAN A TI.._**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana...**


	3. Conquisteme y te dire que si

_**¡CONQUISTAME Y TE DIRE QUE SI!..**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno dijo nada, solo se mandaban miraditas, y sonrisas...

_-..Bien Ron, ya le confesaste que te gusta, y ya dijo que sentia lo mismo, asi que, ahora hay que, saber si hay otro, aun que ese otro es Krum, debes buscar la manera de que te diga, si aun sale o no con el..._-.Ron en su cabeza planeaba con mucho detalle cada movimiento, que haria por lo menos en estas semanas..._-..¿Conquistarla, como?..Y si le das una flor...PERO TODO EL MUNDO DA FLORES, TU TIENES QUE SER DIFERENTE..¿Y si le escribo algo?...RON ERES PESIMO EN ESO..¿Y se le llevo una serenta?..SI Y QUE TODOS SE DEN CUENTA...NOOO..¿Que hago?..._

Los dias pasaron, y Ron no sabia que hacer, para conquistar a Hermione...Pero el dia en que, Harry tenia que irse de Howgarts con Dumbledore a una mision, las cosas cambiaron por completo.. **Era la noche en la que, Dumbledore, moriria...**

Los dos estaban en la sala comun Ron se las habia ingeniado, para estar a solas con Hermione, para poder charlar con ella, y entonces tal vez, todo se daba por si solo, como la otra noche...

-..¿Entonces, yo no te interesa Krum?...¡Dilo ya!..-Dijo Ron, el cual se acercaba a la chica..

-..Bueno, lo veo como un amigo...-Dijo ella, le encantaba hacer sufrir a Ron..-Pero a ti no te veo como un amigo..-Dijo ella, y el chico sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco mas a Hermione..

-..¿Y como me vez a mi?..-Dijo el, mientras se acerco mas, y mas a la chica...Sus labios rozaban y tenian los ojos cerrados...

-..Pues..-Dijo ella, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Harry llego al lugar y el ambiente se termino por completo..

Para cuando, Harry les conto lo que haria esa noche, con Dumbledore y habia salido del lugar, Ron sin pensarlo dos veces

tomo la posion de la suerte, y se la paso a Hermione..

**Lo que despues ocurrio, seria inolvidable...Para ambos...Digamos que ese seria su dia de suerte...**

-..¿Hermione?..-Dijo Ron, justo cuando Hermione se disponia a tomar la bebida...

-..Si Ron..-Dijo ella, sin tomarle importancia...

-..Bueno, se que tal vez no es el momento, pero, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?..¡POR FAVOR DI QUE SI!..-Dijo el acercandose a la chica..Ron, la toma de la cintura no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, pero sobre todo a los labios...

-.._Ron, es ahora o nunca..CLARO QUE SERA AHORA..-_La cabeza de Ron..

_-...BESAME, BESAME.._-La cabeza de Hermione..

_-..BESALA RON, BESALA.._

Por fin Ron, la beso..El beso fue lento, solo tocaban sus labios, que estaban medio abiertos..Fue suave, y tranquilo..Solo duro unos segundos, pero para ellos, fueron dias...Cuando por fin se separaron, ninguno de los dos, abrio los ojos...

-..¡Si, quiero Ron!..-Dijo ella, en respuesta a la pregunta que le habia gritado el pelirrojo, hacia apenas unos minutos atras..

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo Ron, y se alejo lentamente del rostro de la chica, la cual abrio los ojos, encontrandose con la mirada del pelirrojo, que sonreia...Ella sonrio...

_**FIN **_

**Bueno este es el final, despues de esto, comenzo la batalla en Howgarts...**


End file.
